See you again?
by BadTouchAngel
Summary: A series of one-shots, centered around characters, and ships, from the Harry Potter universe. The name bears no importance. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This will be the first in a series of one shots, as I mentioned in he summary. Please review, and if you want me to do one of a specific character, I am taking requests! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Professor Snape and other characters, as well as dialogue that you recognize are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling

Pairing: One-sided Snape/Lily

* * *

Severus had always known he'd end up like this. It had been ingrained in his head ever since he was taken in by Dumbledore as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He'd known it since Lily had died. He'd expected it since he lashed out at James for calling him "Snivellus." He'd seen it coming since he first met Tom Riddle.  
It was his destiny. It was his fate. Someting that had beeen layed out for him specifically. I t was his "yellow brick road," so to speak. It gave his life meaning, meaning that wasn't there before. his involvement in this war made Lily's sacrifice all the more worthwhile. And he wasn't going to waste it.

He sighed. Lord Voldemort liked to be dramatic when about to kill someone. This was taking too long, and Severus was barely listening as He-who-must- not-be-named talked on and on about meaningless things that would happen after this war was over. He was wrong, and Severus resited the urge to face-palm. But as the Dark Lord 's voice got louder, the stone-faced potion's master knew his life was coming to an end. As You-Know- Who pronounced his sentence, He couldn't help but feel relieved. When death came, He found himself ready. He didn't utter a single cry of pain as Nagini's fangs bit into his neck. He felt his life force slowly seeping out of his body. When Potter got there all he could think of as he gave the boy his memories was how much he resembled his beautiful mother.

" Look... At... Me," He said, only half-conscious. Severus then blacked out, but the only thought in his head was that he was finally going to see Lily again. And that thought remained with him until he did.

* * *

Please review, and tell me what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!

Thanks for reading, and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as belonging to J.K. Rowling

Pairing:Draco/Hermione

* * *

Hermione P.O.V.

I stormed towards the Gryffindor common rooms. I've just read the newest edition of the daily prophet, and Rita Skeeter has successfully ruined my day, again! That woman just doesn't stop! Of course my mood only worsens when I run into Malfoy. Well, maybe not. You see, during the battle of Hogwarts, Malfoy fought on our side, and despite what he did in the past, I couldn't exactly overlook that. He's become slightly more bearable, and even occasionally joins us, Hary, Ron, and I, for breakfast in the mornings. A lot can change over a year. Except his ability to annoy me.

"Whoa there, Granger! What's got your knickers in a twist?" He asks, looking me up and down from where he is leaning against the wall beside the fat lady's portrait. He looks all too nonchalant, and it makes my breath catch in my throat. It's not a feeling I recognize.

"Shove off, Malfoy," I snap at him, as I attempt to walk into common room without looking at his eyes for too long. His beautiful grey eyes… Wait, what! He smirked down at me and saunters into my path. I, all of a sudden, realized just how close were standing. And how tall he is. And the way his grey sweater hugs his abs, I mean... Hermione, snap out of it!

"I don't think I will," He teased lightly, bringing my eyes back up to his face.

'What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, incredulous. He just smiles knowingly.

"Just that you look like you need something to relieve your stress, or should I say someone?" He waggled his eyebrows as I realised what he was insinuating.

"Excuse yo-" I start to say, but he cuts me off, pulling me straight through a tapestry and into a cold narrow tunnel. He presses me against the side, and to my surprise, I'm not reciting hexes at him. Then again, I couldn't exactly reach my wand seeing as he is holding hands above my head, pinning them to the wall.

'Fuck you." I say calmly, my eyes narrowed. But I'm caught off guard by his response.

"Why I'd be glad to," He whispers huskily.

"Why you slimy little ferret! Let go of me!"

"Nope." I swear to Godric, he's actually having fun while psychologically torturing me. Absorbed in my mental ranting, I didn't notice him inch closer, closing most of the space left between us.

"Draco…" I grit out, but I'm only half-glaring. i'm painfully aware of the fact that our noses are touching.

"Hermione," He replies, still smirking, and I can't help but notice how attractive he is.

"What are you doing?" I ask, confused for one of the the first times in my life.

"Something I should have done a long time ago,"He says, the mischievous glint in his eyes reappearing.

"Are you messing with me? " That would explain a lot actually.

"Do you think so?" I seem to lose the ability to talk as I stare at him in the dark, my common sense lost in a mixture of confusion, anger, and is that…Affection? Draco looks at me with something akin to sympathy as he brushes a lock of unruly hair out of my face.

"Well, I'll just have to prove you wrong," He says, leaning in. In a matter of seconds, I feel his lips on mine. As I close my eyes I see fireworks. I feel myself kissing back. His hands move to tangle in my hair, and i place mine around his neck. As i let out a soft sigh, I realize that this is what I was missing in my life, what I had been looking for with Ron. Also, what I hadn't found before. I hear a low growl escape his lips as he leans more into the kiss. After a few minutes, we finally pull away for air. Draco smiles at me, cocking his head to the side.

"Now do you think I was messing with you?" He asks, humor evident in his voice. But, I just roll my eyes, use his tie to pull him down, and kiss him again.

* * *

Well, that's that!

If you have any requests for characters or ships, please review and tell me!

I'll try to update soon,

Ciao!


End file.
